


One with the Wind

by YatenKou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatenKou/pseuds/YatenKou
Summary: Haruka considers the life she has now, as well as the one she knew prior — and how everything has changed.





	One with the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble I wrote when I roleplayed Haruka to sort of delve deeper into who she was as a character. I've fallen in love with her and the growth she has throughout the entire series, so I decided to share!

Wind. Speed. Freedom.  
What was it that Mario Andretti had once said? Oh, yeah — “If everything seems under control, you’re just not going fast enough.”  
Those few words encompassed everything Haruka loved about racing. Pushing herself to the breaking point, flying like the wind, determined to be the last one standing – there had never been anything else that could compare, until she had realized her destiny was veering onto a vastly different path than she could ever have envisioned for herself.  
Now, as the sound of motorcycle tires eating asphalt filled her ears and the feeling of Michiru Kaioh’s arms encircling her waist consumed her, Haruka was forced to admit to herself that her past belief concerning racing was no longer true. There was more than one thing that made her experience the same sensations racing previously had. What she had before deemed utterly impossible had come to pass.

First, there was Michiru. Her best friend, her more-than-lover. How could Haruka have ever fathomed just the sort of impact the other girl would have on her that first day they met? Certainly, Michiru Kaioh had been the most beautiful creature Haruka Tenoh had ever laid eyes upon, but a pretty face alone was never enough to sway her. That had come later, after hearing Michiru’s sweet yet indescribably sorrowful violin solo, and seeing her transform right before her very eyes into a guardian of justice: Sailor Neptune. Michiru had been the one to open Haruka’s heart to the truth, that there was more to life than her dreams, and that she was destined for a sacrifice that was greater than the both of them.

As Haruka learned to embrace her past life, she and Michiru had become closer than she had ever believed she could be with another human being. Even now, the feeling of her fellow senshi pressing lightly against her back, while they raced through the city as it surrendered to the twilight of evening, forced her heart to pound harder in her chest and for everything around her to seem sharper, more real.

Then, there was simply the path Haruka had chosen, the life of a sailor guardian. While making the choice to honor her past self and the life she knew she was destined for, Haruka experienced a feeling of belonging and purpose that was unlike any she had ever known before. All of her previous aspirations had been for herself, but now — every time she transformed into Sailor Uranus, it was for the good of the entire universe. Her role as a senshi had pushed her to question everything she had ever known, and shaken her beliefs to the core: did the end ever justify the means? was sacrificing a few for the good of the many ever worth it? Being a sailor guardian meant striving for justice, just as racing had meant reaching for the spot as number one.

And of course, there were her other fellow senshi. Every single one brought something with them, something no one else had, or ever could have. Haruka had never allowed herself to become too close to anyone, but that was before. Now, she had friends who strengthened her and had her back, just as Michiru, quite literally at the moment, did.

Heh. How cliché.

Regardless, the slightest of grins lifted the blonde’s lips as they sped through the darkening city, taking each turn with ease. As a light just ahead of them began to turn from green to red, Haruka revved her bike and raced under the streetlight right as the colors changed.

Just because she was now a senshi didn’t mean she no longer dreamed of becoming one with the wind.


End file.
